


A Hidden Weakness

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Gratsu oneshots for the soul [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Fairy Tail Guild - Freeform, Gratsu - Freeform, Luvia (If you squint), M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickles, Tickling, Ticklish Gray, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Natsu finds something interesting about Gray.





	A Hidden Weakness

Lately, Natsu hasn’t been seeing Gray in awhile. The last time he’s seen the ice mage was some time around last week. He didn’t know if he was staying home or taking on several missions. He didn’t like it especially when they just had started dating. They should be going on missions together, fighting side by side.

The last time they were together was when they were at Lucy and Juvia’s new apartment helping them set up everything. Gray and Natsu were grabbing boxes from the trucks. Gray had slipped losing his footing and Natsu was behind him catching with his fingers digging right into his sides. Gray had let out a loud squeal, Natsu couldn’t tell if he was in pain or not but Gray had pushed him off. Maybe that’s why Gray has been avoiding him. 

 

“Natsu, where’s your boyfriend? It’s been awhile since he’s been here.” Lucy asks him sitting next to him at a table in the fairy tail guild hall.

“Honestly I have no idea. Maybe he’s busy with something.”

“Did you guys have a fight?” Juvia butts in taking the other seat next to him.

“Well no. It’s nothing. I’m sure he’s okay.”

“You spoke at the right time.” Lucy smiles gesturing at Gray who had just walked in.

 

“Hey ice princess! Long time no see! What happened?” Natsu runs over to him picking him up into a hug.

“Oh uh I was at Lyon’s at Lamia scale. I was helping him with a mission, sorry, it took longer than I thought.” Gray tells him.

“Yah we definitely missed you, Gray-sama.” Juvia pushes Natsu out of the way embracing him in a hug as well.

“Hi, I’m your existing girlfriend.” Lucy raises her hand trying to get Juvia’s attention. 

 

“Gray! There’s been a lot of jobs! We should look at them and take one on together!” Natsu adds placing his hand on his side pulling him close and Gray had let out a cry.

“Are you okay? What was that?” Lucy questions sounding concern.

“Yah Im Fine.”

“You didn’t get hurt at the mission, did you?” Natsu asks.

“No, I’m okay. Come on, let’s look at the jobs.” Gray changes the subject dragging Natsu to the bulletin board.

 

Gray and Natsu had fulfilled a mission and were now walking towards Gray’s apartment at the end of the day. Natsu couldn’t help but feel detached. His boyfriend would always move away from him or when Natsu would try to touch him especially around his waist area he yells pushing him away. Did Natsu do something to him? He couldn’t remember doing anything that could hurt the raven.

 

“Thanks for walking me home.” Gray smiles at his boyfriend.

“Actually uh can I come and spend the night? It’s been awhile since we hung out, you know, just the two of us.” Natsu suggests.

“Um I don’t really know.”

“Awww, please!” Natsu begs literally getting on his knees. “I missed you so much!”

“Okay if it’ll get you to shut up. You’re attracting attention.” Gray pulls him into the building.

 

“Gray!” Natsu smiles lunging himself towards the raven.

“Natsu!” Gray’s eyes widened as they fall against the wooden floors. 

“It’s been forever since we’ve been together.” The pinkette cries his tears hitting the other’s face.

“Idiot! Stop crying and let go of me!” 

“Sorry.” Natsu stood up wiping his tears away. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“I could tell.” Gray playfully rolls his eyes and Natsu frowns at him.

 

The raven changes out of his clothes leaving himself only in boxers and a thin t shirt. He throws Natsu a pair of shorts and one of his shirts.

“I’m so beat!” Natsu groans laying on his couch after changing. “Gray, come here and cuddle with me!”

The raven turns on the tv and sits on the other side of the couch. Natsu embraces Gray into a hug his fingers accidentally digging into his sides. The ice mage yelps getting out of his grasp.

 

“Sorry, did I hurt you again?” Natsu asks.

“No, it’s nothing.” Gray faces away from him.

“Then if you’re not hurt, what’s wrong? Do you not like me touching you?” The pinkette pouts.

“No it’s not that, Natsu.”

“Tell me. I can take it.”

“It’s just when you touch me there, it feels weird.” Gray confesses.

“Oh, like this?” The pinkette playfully scratches at his sides and the raven literally squeals. 

“Yah like that! Stop it!” 

 

Then Natsu was laughing slapping his knee.

“What? What’s so funny?” Gray glares at him. 

“You’re ticklish! That’s cute!” 

“Huh?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll show you, ice princess.” Natsu smirks bringing Gray close starting with his ribs as he playfully claws at them.

“Natsu!” The raven yells in laughter. 

Natsu gets on top of the other pinning him down on the couch. Gray’s shirt had ridden up exposing his toned abdomen. The pinkette was tickling his sides with no mercy and Gray couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. His thumbs were squeezing the soft spots of his tummy above the navel.

“Hahahaha Flame brain, cut it out!” The raven cries out in laughter trying to protect himself but was failing miserably. 

This kind of makes up for it for Gray leaving him. Natsu didn’t think he’d ever seen Gray laugh like this. God, he looked so adorable and he he had the cutest smile and laugh. Natsu felt extremely lucky that a guy like Gray was with him.

The raven lets out a gasp when Natsu’s fingers brush against his navel and his stomach tenses.

“Oh did I hit a another spot?” Natsu teases smirking at his boyfriend.

“Don’t fucking dare.” Gray threatens but he didn’t seem so intimidating when he was laughing like crazy as Natsu was tickling his navel.

“No, stop!” Gray bursts into laughter squeezing his eyes shut feeling Natsu’s hands claw at his tummy again.

Natsu playfully scratches at the Raven’s hips though was making sure not to irritate his scar. Tears were welled in the other’s eyes, he didn’t know how long he could take this. The pinkette pins one of Gray’s arms above his head and with his own he wraps an arm underneath the raven. 

Natsu buries his face against his boyfriend’s tummy blowing several raspberries. Gray lets out a loud squeal arching his back trying to push him away with only one arm. 

“Natsu.” Gray whines as the pinkette continued to blow raspberries this time against his neck.

 

“Ok I’m sorry. I guess I got carried away. You just look so cute, ice princess.” Natsu says placing a kiss against his forehead. 

“I’m gonna get you for that.” Gray glares at him.

“Yah we’ll see.” Natsu leans into him again pressing his lips against his. It feels like forever since they kissed. As always Gray’s lips were cold to his touch but Natsu didn’t mind it. 

The raven had wrapped his arms around his neck running his hands through those pink locks as he kissed him back. Natsu however pulled away turning his attention to his neck placing kisses against his skin and around his collarbone. Hearing his boyfriend moan was music to his ears.

 

“I love you, Gray.” The pinkette had said. “Just thought I’d tell you before we go even further. If we go further.”

“You really mean it?” His eyes widened. “You love me?”

“Yah, I have my whole life. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know. I’m not a special person, there’s probably millions of people like me.” Gray faces away from him.

“You may not be special to other people but you are to me. Lucy and Juvia oh god Juvia obviously care about you. I don’t think we could imagine a life without you. Since we’re talking about Juvia, you did lock your door right?”

“Of course I did. I’m not an idiot. I don’t even shower with my bathroom door open anymore.” The raven rolls his eyes.

“Just making sure.” Natsu says squinting his eyes glancing around the place.

“Anyways, you said I’m special and that you love me?” Gray smiles at him.

“Damn right.”

“I think I feel the same way too.”

 

That night they ended up falling asleep on the couch in each other’s arms with the tv on a very low volume. Natsu didn’t really wanted to be anywhere else but here. Maybe this is what home feels like.


End file.
